Horror Night at Freddys
by ROBLOXARAON7
Summary: I needed to buy a new copy of FIFA 14 because my asshole brother broke it. How will i get the money? Find out when you read this long intensely horrific story!


WARNING: Contains moderate horror and one use of strong language. Not suitable for anyone under age 13.

I was looking for money to buy a new copy of FIFA 14 for the Xbox one because my asshole brother snapped it. My mum didn't buy it out of her money because she said i had to earn some. I was looking for jobs around the city and i finally found one. It was at a place called Freddy Fazbears Pizza. The poster read: "HELP WANTED. SECURITY GUARD NEEDED TO WATCH ANIMATRONICS FOR THE NIGHT. YOU GET 120$ IF YOU MAKE IT." I told the man who was offering the job if this was a joke. He replied: "Believe it or not son. These things ARE alive, Just at night, You want to be proven? I'll sign you up". The man signed me up for the job, before he left he said: "Oh yeah, and there will be a phone call when you arrive, It will give you further advice". The man left and i said to myself "Killer robots? $120 a week? Just at night? Im in, im gonna prove this asshole wrong!" I said before leaving to my house.

Time: 11AM. Location: Arriving at Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

I arrived in my Land Rover and preparing to prove the man that Killer Animatronics were just plain bullshit. When i arrived in my office i saw that posters of Little Mix were hung up everywhere. "Dear the Lord, Whoever worked here last is a big fan of Little Mix". i said before getting into my chair. I decided to close the doors in case these so-called Killer Robots were trying to breach the office. That's when the phone rang, I picked it up, A familiar voice spoke from the end of the phone, It was the man that offered me the job. "Hello there mate! Getting ready for your first night?" said the man. I replied: "Why do you have pictures of Little Mix hung up? that's so unoriginal for an office worker dude!" The man replied: "Oh sorry! forgot to take them down before leaving." I replied: "Can i take them down because i think they're gonna make be throw up." The man replied: "Yeah, Yeah, Take em down, Lil' Folks like you shouldn't look at such stuff anyway." slightly giggling. I didn't think it was funny. Not one bit. The man carried on with the advice: Now as i was saying when we talked 4 hours ago. The animatronics tend to roam around at night, I don't know why, maybe they're looking for intruders that are hiding throughout the building or trying to stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear costume. Now i think you mightve' pissed yourself or something. But onto the main thing. You may have noticed 4 buttons, 2 of them on each side. One button is labeled DOOR and the other is labeled LIGHT. Those are needed in case you see one of the animatronics outside your office. But hey firsts nights gonna be a blast. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Keep a close eye on those cameras as well as the animatronics and ONLY close the doors when any animatronic is right outside your office, Gotta save energy, Ok Good luck.

12AM: I turned on the monitor and surveyed every area in the building and so far nothing has happened yet. But i decided to check Pirates Cove, You know, the place where Foxy lives. He was in maintenance because a program error caused Foxy to bite into a child's head, It was the most disgusting new's i heard. When i checked Pirates Cove, I tried to see if Foxy was in there, Nothing. I was surprised that these cameras were made in 1996 and still work up to today. Technology is improving by miles these days. When i checked the stage, I saw that Bonnie was gone. I gasped but tried not to scream, I flicked the light's to see if he was on either side of the office, And he was right outside the left door. I quickly shut the left door to prevent him from entering. I was wrong about these things being fake. These things WERE alive even if they weren't turned on.

1AM: Bonnie was gone so i opened the door and kept surveying the area to find on the Show Stage that Freddy and Chica were gone, I looked outside the right door to see Chica looking at me, i quickly shut both doors without thinking. i said to myself: "I never should have chose this job, Why did i risk my life for ACTUAL killer robots?" I calmed myself down and reached behind the monitor to find a new latest generation Windows Phone. I thought that i could take it back home at the end of my shift but the risks were either getting arrested for theft or possibly fired. When i turned it on in saw that it belonged to my brother. I could give the cops a call and help me out but the thing was.. the animatronics were crafty crocs and had a device in them to break up a phone signal no matter where you are in the building. I was searching for games i could play on my brothers phone but.. i didn't find any until i found a hacking app like the one you use in Watch Dogs. (app doesn't exist or maybe and its not a hacking one) I knew that you could hack into power systems and turn the power on or off. I decided to use this to my advantage. I turned the power on and i decided to keep the power running with the lights off. "Suck on this you "fag"amatronic twats." i said smirking while laying back in my chair.

2AM: I Kept surveying the area to see what the Animatronics were up to. Freddy was at the Bathroom entrance, Bonnie was camping outside my left door, And Chica was at the Dining Area looking at the camera with a disturbing jaw open stare. I decided to check Pirates Cove again to see Foxy poking his head out the curtains. Yep these things were alive i told you! Suddenly all the camera screens filled with static. These scumbags have power to disable cameras for at least 6 seconds but for me it felt like 4 minutes.

3AM: Finally the camera static cleared and i was able to view the cameras again. I checked Pirates Cove to see that the curtains had been COMPLETELY opened and Foxy was gone. When i saw this the Hacking code i put into the Power Fume's was disabled by one of the animatronics. Must've been Foxy because he probably ran out to bite into the system and take out the code. Cheeky little bastard. I knew that Foxy had sharp shiny teeth and i knew that i didn't want to be anywhere near him. The other thing i had to worry about was surviving with limited power, Good thing was: the power was at 100% "If i can hold out longer, I'll just make it" I said positively.

4AM: Power Level at: 79%: I Decided to keep both doors shut because i didn't want to experience becoming another Freddy Fazbear. I checked the Pirates Cove and Foxy was in his normal place but still poking his head out the curtains. I checked the Show Stage to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in their normal places, but... staring at the camera omnivorously. The good thing was: the animatronics were in their proper places. The bad thing was: my power level was at 57%.

5AM: Power Level at: 44%: It was almost 6AM which meant that it was almost time to get the fuck out of here. I monitored the cameras to make sure the Animatronics were in their proper places and they were. That meant i could sneak out the back door without them noticing. I didn't dare try to run from them i didn't try to run from them i didn't know how fast they were. Just as i finished my plan on sneaking out i heard banging on the glass coming from both sides. I hid under the desk because i didn't want to see Bonnie and Chicas creepy distorting pedophile faces. When the banging on the glass windows stopped i decided to check the Power Level. it was at 30% Just enough to hold out untill 6AM i said in relief.

6AM: Power Level at 23%: It was time to get out of here for good. i got my brother's Windows Phone and got ready to leave. I montored all the cameras to make sure all the animatronics were in their proper places and they were. I opened the door's i monitored the cameras to make sure None of the animatronics heard it and they didn't. Good thing they can see and not hear. i went out the left door and into the hallway. I saw Foxy's shadow coming down the end. I ran down to the back door exit, I looked behind to see if Foxy was coming. He wasn't, Thank the Lord. i went out the back door and got into my Land Rover and drove away.

The next day: I returned to Freddy Fazbears Pizza in the afternoon to see that same man from the phone last night. I went up to him and told him that he was right and i wanted to quit my job. He said: "Well since you made it through the night heres the 120$ i promised. I got the 120$ and headed to Gamestop to but a new FIFA 14 copy for the xbox one.

Thank you for reading this thrilling story! Leave some good reviews and i may do a sequel about the new one if you want me to! 


End file.
